1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device associated with a semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
Solder balls have been used in semiconductor packages. For example, solder balls have been used to electrically connect a plurality of semiconductor chips to each other, thereby forming a stacked semiconductor package. As another example, solder balls have been used to electrically connect a semiconductor to a circuit board. As still another example, solder balls have been used to mount a circuit board having a semiconductor chip on a main board.